


An Eye For An Eye

by KaijinKyn



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Eye Trauma, F/M, Knives, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 01:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10263869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaijinKyn/pseuds/KaijinKyn
Summary: “Your eyes… They’re dull. Nothing like Dr. Kawara’s.”“M-My eyes are not dull! They’re an extremely charming shade of gold, thank you very much!”“I can’t tell the difference. But, no matter. I’ll have it all the same…”





	

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE, PLEASE DO N O T READ THIS IF YOU ARE GROSSED OUT BY EYE GORE, HEAD TRUMA, BLOOD, BILE OR SELF-CANNIBALISM. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

“Aaah, what a busy day!” Dr. Kawara said cheerfully as he stretched, arms raised far above his head in a similar sort of pose to someone going on a rollercoaster, letting them swing down to his sides afterwards and placing his talons on his hips. “Either of you two going home?”

Tohri glanced over at the other from where he was packing his equipment away, hoisting his bag onto his shoulder afterwards. It really _had_ been a busy day in the lab - they’d gotten a lot of work Kawara had let pile up done, so there was an aura of tiredness surrounding all three of them.

Their third member… Well, he looked exhausted on _good_ days, but recently he’d been extremely subdued, something that put Tohri on edge. Isa Souma was never _quiet_ \- sure, he was antisocial and off putting, but he wasn’t shy.

“As _fun_ as today has been, sir, someone as great as me deserves their beauty sleep! I just need to grab my wallet from the robotics room - I left it in there, silly me.” Tohri replied airily, Kawara grinning jovially at him afterwards.

“Good, good! You’ve worked hard today, Nishikikouji. I’m proud of you.” He reached a talon out to fondly ruffle Tohri’s hair, messing up the pheasants fringe - if it’d been anyone else Tohri might have been annoyed, but as it was he was almost embarrassed by the affectionate gesture, blushing as Ryuuji made for the doorway. “Hmm… You should get that cut! You’d look cuter if you didn’t have that hair covering your face! Welp, I’ve gotta be getting home! The wife’ll wonder where I’m at, haha. Have a good night, Nishikikouji! Isa!” And then he was gone.

Tohri tsk’ed, rolling his eyes fondly at his boss’ casual attitude towards everything ever. Kawara’s cheerfulness was infectious, at least to the pheasant. He really was quite enamoured with the man - too bad he was married. Tohri was no homewrecker, though, he’d never put himself between two birds.

Heading over into the next room to grab his wallet, as he’d said, Tohri frowned at a noise from behind him - the door swinging shut. Really, that boy…

“Hey, Isa Souma! I’m still in here, you know!” He called, shoving his possession into his bag huffily when no reply came, turning around to give the partridge a piece of his mind - only to find Isa standing right behind him, the boy’s eyes staring at Tohri dully from behind his glasses.

“Gah!” Tohri jumped away, surprised, the other’s sudden appearance frightening him for a split second. “F-For fucks sakes, greenbeak, don’t _do_ that. You’re creepy enough as it is, don’t make things worse for yourself. You’re going home tonight, aren’t you?” Though he hated Isa, he had to admit the boy worried him sometimes - he spent far too much of his time at the lab, never sleeping, never eating. Kawara was decent enough at taking care of Isa for it not to bother Tohri that much, but it was times like these when he couldn’t help but feel somewhat responsible for the younger bird.

“Mm… Yes, I will be.” Isa responded, his voice cool as he continued to stare at Tohri. He was seriously beginning to put the pheasant on edge; was he even blinking? Tohri couldn’t be sure. Still, he replied with his usual bravado, not allowing himself to be too visibly freaked.

“Hmph! Good, I’m glad to hear it. You need to try getting some proper sleep as well, Isa Souma. You’d look a lot nicer if you tried caring about your appearance from time to tim-” He wasn’t allowed to finish his sentence, Isa kicking Tohri harshly in the shin before the man could even react, hissing as he lost his balance and was forced to get onto one knee. “Hey! What’s the big idea-?”

“Shut your mouth, Nishikikouji.” Isa cut him off again, tone dull. Tohri did as he was told, more out of incredulity than anything else - where did this _child_ get off telling him to be quiet?

Isa was a short bird, especially compared to Tohri, so even kneeling the pheasant was around Isa’s chest in height. That didn’t stop the youth from leaning down, brown hair covering his dark purple eyes almost menacingly, as if taunting Tohri with the dangerous feeling he always got when he hung around the partridge. There was something so very, very _not right_ with Isa Souma. “I _despise_ you, Nishikikouji. I hate you with every fibre of my being - I have never liked you. You are loud, disruptive, annoying, distracting… And you take up too much of Dr. Kawara’s time.”

“Wh… What are you even on about, greenbeak?” Tohri snapped back, anger flaring up enough for him to ignore the warning sirens going off in his head, trying to get back onto his feet. “ _I’m_ not the annoying one, here-!” Something metal being pressed to his throat had him silent again extremely quickly, Tohri’s one visible eye flickering up almost fearfully towards Isa, the partridge’s expression unchanging, uncaring.

“Better. Stay quiet.” Straightening up, Isa casually brushed some of his hair away from his face, still holding the - what, scalpel? Knife? - in his talon to Tohri’s neck. He could _feel_ it slowly sinking deeper into his skin, blood starting to weep from the wound as Tohri hissed, the sting of it sharp.

“Isa Souma, I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but the doctor will not stand for this once he hears about it!”

“Dr. Kawara will not know about this. Nobody but us will know about this. I will ensure it.” Tohri went to snap back, confused and panicked, now - Isa sounded so _confident_ , as if he truly believed Kawara wasn’t going to punish him for threatening a workmate. He knew Isa was the doctor’s favourite, but to let this happen was out of the question.

Isa cut him off before he could say anything though, brushing away Tohri’s hair from his face, allowing Isa to observe the eye that Tohri usually kept hidden beneath his fringe. It worked perfectly fine, of course - his hair just got in the way. It was for beauty however; for artistry! A bird like Isa Souma simply wouldn’t understand fashion choices such as Tohri’s own. “Haven’t you noticed, Nishikikouji? Haven’t you seen? Dr. Kawara’s eyes… They’re beautiful, don’t you think? A brilliant shade of red.”

“I… No? What are you even-?”

“You bore me. Everything about you bores me.” Isa muttered, almost as if he were talking to himself rather than Tohri. The pheasant wasn’t sure why he still hadn’t stood up yet - perhaps it was the way the moon shone in through the window of the room, casting Souma in a strange mix of silver and black, his purple eyes shining from behind his spectacles.

Maybe it was the soul-wrenching _fear_ Tohri was feeling, looking up at this obviously insane child as he held a weapon to Tohri’s throat.

Most likely it was the cramp he had from kneeling down for so long - he couldn't feel his leg.

No matter the reason, Tohri was well aware that staying any longer was going to land him in hot water - but he couldn’t move and Isa was, somehow, a strangely formidable opponent. Small, but… Frighteningly mighty.

“Your eyes… They’re dull. Nothing like Dr. Kawara’s.”

“M-My eyes are not _dull_! They’re an extremely charming shade of gold, thank you very much!”

“I can’t tell the difference. But, no matter. I’ll have it all the same…”

“...What?” ‘Have it’? What did that even mean-?

“You’ve stolen his eyes from me, Nishikikouji.” Isa murmured, moving his talon to gently slide the sharp edge of the scalpel in his grip along Tohri’s skin, the pheasant flinching at the pain. “He won’t look at me like he looks at you anymore. Why? Am I not doing something right? Perhaps I am not working hard enough…”

“Isa Souma, you’re blowing this far out of proportion-” Tohri attempted to reason with the obviously insane bird, moving his own talons into a more pacifistic gesture of holding them up, palms flat - but it only seemed to anger the partridge, Isa’s eyebrows drawing over his face in irritation.

“I said _be quiet_.” He snapped, shoving Tohri backwards with a foot, the pheasant landing uncomfortably on his backside with a grunt. He wasn’t given any time to recover before Isa stomped on his chest, taking all the air from Tohri’s lungs cruelly.

“Gh-!”

“The doctor is mine. You stole his eyes - his _heart_ from me, Nishikikouji.” Isa snapped, kneeling down on Tohri’s forearms, his weight surprisingly heavy as he straddled the pheasant’s waist. “ _So I’m going to steal your eye_.”

“Wh- What the _fuck_ , Isa-”

“You won’t miss it. It’s always covered by your fringe, so it's not as if you could see anything with it anyways.” Isa continued as if Tohri hadn’t spoken, his claws trailing underneath and far too close to Tohri’s eye for the pheasant’s liking. Isa was serious about this - He was really, actually going to cut Tohri’s eye from his face and there was _nothing Tohri could do_.

Isa was far stronger than he seemed and Tohri wasn’t the most physically able bird - to be fair neither was Isa, what with his right side and everything, but he was still better off than Tohri was right now.

“H-Hold on a moment, Isa Souma-!”

“No.” Isa placed his claws above and below Tohri’s right eye, pulling the eyelids apart without much care for Tohri’s reaction, which was to flinch away from the other’s touch jerkily.

“Don’t! Don’t touch m-!” Isa frowned down at him, evidently displeased - before he grabbed Tohri by the front of his head, claws digging into the pheasant’s scalp and forehead as he slammed the back of Tohri’s skull into the floor, once, twice, three times in total, blood dripping onto the tiles already.

“Don't you understand the meaning of the words ‘be quiet’?” The boy muttered, Tohri struggling to get his bearings and respond - the world was spinning and Isa was reaching for his eye again.

Tohri couldn’t shake him off this time, he felt too sick and his head was throbbing. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t understand, it _hurt_ -

“AAAAAARGH!”

Isa yanked his talon away from Tohri’s face roughly, the scalpel held tight in his fist and embedded into Tohri’s eye, the man screaming beneath him. It came away from Tohri’s skull without much resistance, a knife inside of it enough to displace it entirely.

“Please, shut up. This would be so much easier if you were quiet.” Tohri gave no signs of being able to hear Isa, still making very pained, warbling noises from his position on the floor, tears streaming from his one good eye and the bloody hole where the other had once been. Still, they weren’t done - Isa had to cut the optical nerve as well, of course. “Shut up, shut up, shut _up_ …” Isa chanted irritably, breathing getting more and more ragged as the bird beneath him ignored what he said to keep on screaming.

Talons shaking and nerves fried, Isa grabbed Tohri’s loose eye with his claws and tugged harshly on it, drawing it far away enough from the pheasant's head to cut through it cleanly, Tohri _screeching_ in pain beneath him.

Isa scrambled off him after that, the eye still in his grasp, breathing heavily as he calmed down, wiping away the tears in his own eyes with the back of the talon still holding the knife. Too much noise… He should have gagged Tohri beforehand. He hadn’t expected the other to scream so much… He knew now, however. For next time.

Tohri took his time recovering - although that was to be expected, considering he’d just had his eye very cruelly removed from his skull. There was… Nothing. He couldn’t see - of course he couldn't, there was _nothing there_ anymore - it felt like when you lost a tooth as a child. A gap in your mouth that was evidently not meant to be there, making you uncomfortable as you waited for its adult counterpart to take its place.

Eyes, however, don’t grow back.

“You… My eye…” Isa looked down at him, face distant and cold. He dropped to his knees beside Tohri's face, the pheasant flinching and trying to move away to no avail - Isa grabbed him by the head again, claws tangling among hair as he produced the severed eye to its crying owner.

“This is what happens, Nishikikouji. Do you understand? I was merciful to you today. Dr. Kawara is _mine_ , and mine alone. Do not forget that.” Tohri whimpered and nodded, too afraid, too traumatised to fight back.

Isa Souma was no bird nor human - he was a _monster_. A demon. Something- not from this world.

“Eat it.”

“... _What_?” Tohri replied, voice shaking as Isa stared down at him, holding the eye closer to Tohri’s (disgusted) face.

“I said; _eat it_.”

“I’m n-not going to-!” Tohri still had enough fight and self-preservation in him to argue, but it was useless - Isa pushed the eye past Tohri’s lips while he was talking, nerve and all. The horrified, nauseous pheasant was fully prepared to spit it out, but-

“Do as I tell you to, Nishikikouji, or I may be forced to do something much, much worse.” Isa stared down at him, dead purple eyes keeping contact with Tohri’s remaining one for a good few seconds. It was a very real, very scary threat.

Despite himself, Tohri began to chew.

It was the worst thing he’d ever had to endure in his life and immediately after Isa let go of his hair and moved away Tohri was sick, retching violently on the tiled floor. Isa didn’t seem to care much, already making his way to the door and leaving a fully traumatised Tohri behind him.

His talon on the handle, Isa paused, turning his head only slightly to look at the still-sobbing pheasant, face blank. “We keep this between us, Nishikikouji. You know what I can do to you if you don’t keep your mouth shut. Keep it covered, stay silent and I won’t have to hurt you anymore than I already have. This was your warning. Stay away from Dr. Kawara.”

He left, the door hitting the wall with a loud bang. Tohri curled into himself on the tiled floor and did not move, blood and bile and tears his companions. 

* * *

 

“Good morning, Isa! Nishikikouji!” Kawara Ryuuji was his usual cheerful self the next day, bouncing into work in his usual scruffy attire only 6 hours late which, considering the doctor, was an impressive feat.

“Good afternoon, sir.” Isa replied cooly and Tohri flinched, looking away from both the doctor and his assistant with a pained expression. Getting into work that morning…Well. With his hairstyle what it was, he couldn’t usually see out of that eye (or, what _had been_ his eye) anyway, but waking up from what little sleep he’d gotten to find it really wasn’t there had been an experience all on its own.

‘ _Stay away from Dr. Kawara_ ’. The order hurt, but the hole in his face hurt more. He just… Wouldn’t reply! That would do it-

“Heeeey, Nishikikouji! You didn’t say hello!” Kawara called from across the room, Tohri tensing as he heard the other approach. Don’t, don’t turn around, he’ll _see it_ \- “...Are you alright?” A talon on his shoulder had Tohri turning around anyway, his expression one of barely-concealed fear. Kawara didn't immediately recoil, as Tohri had feared he would, meaning he’d sufficiently covered the wound with his hair - good. Still, his mentor looked worried, red eyes (and, yes, as Tohri took the time to notice - they really _were_ a beautiful shade) flickering over Tohri’s expression and then down to the long cut on Tohri’s neck in concern. “Nishikikouji?”

Tohri wasn’t paying attention to Kawara’s calls, his singular eye sliding over to the right slightly, over Kawara’s shoulder, where Isa stood staring blankly in Tohri’s direction, a bloody scalpel in his talon, concealed somewhat by his sleeve. The pheasant swallowed the painful lump in his throat and gave Kawara his best, most dazzling smile.

“I’m _fine_ , doctor, don’t worry about me! You get on with your work - I’ll go back to tinkering with my lasers and whatnot.” Kawara gave him a long, somewhat uncharacteristically sharp look - but when Tohri’s mask showed no signs of cracking he backed off, giving Tohri a wild smile as per usual.

“Well… Only if you’re sure! Drop by later, alright? Maybe the three of us can go out together sometime next month!”

“Ah… Yes. That would be… Nice.”

Nishikikouji Tohri quit less than a week later to follow ‘other artistic pursuits’ and Isa Souma was not at all disappointed to see him go.


End file.
